Typhoon of the Mind
by FlamingCofics
Summary: After a fight, vash finds himself in someone elses body. Funny thing there, the other person doesn't know about him and troubles coming. Such teh fact Knives is also in soemone elses body, and oh yeah... someones trying to kill them. Prologue up
1. Prologue

_**Typhoon of the Mind**_

_By: Razorwind and Firehedgehog_

_Prologue_

The sickly purple energy rippled across the light bulb-shaped Plant, a scream emanating from inside as the life forces that the humans used for energy were extinguished. A high, cruel laugh came from the figure the energy came from, the life forces adding to his power as the energy stole all the light from the bulb, the decimated city around him beginning to become buried in the approaching sand.

Two figures ran towards the plant, one of them once again wearing the red coat that had become linked with someone he had treasured, and had lost. The other figure was wearing a blue jacket, something his brother had made him, and carrying a pair of long guns, he tossed the white one to the other figure, his brother, who caught it in one of his black gloved hands and nodded his head, the tall blond hair shining in the ethereal purple light.

Vash gave his brother a smile before his face became rigid and unemotional, and Knifes could tell that his brother was furious, anyone who harmed or took life infuriated the blond giant, but this was something different, this was someone killing their people, their species, and neither of them would tolerate that.

"You!" Vash yelled at the cackling figure that turned at the shout, the energy peeling off to swirl around him.

"Ahhh, ha ha ha, the Typhoon. And your brother, hee hee hee, I was expecting this" he replied, laughing manically throughout his statement

Knifes frowned, "Expecting?" he asked, 'is he…could he be?'

'_Yessss!'_ said a voice into his mind, a laugh breaking forth from the figure, "I am like you, I am like both of you, but merely as a Plant walking this land, I am much more powerful that you two pitiful insects" with a sweep of his arm the figure sent a wave of purple energy at the two brothers, who threw themselves aside.

Bang! Bang! Two bullets flew from opposite directions, dissolving as the figure manipulated a swirl of energy to destroy the two bullets. More bullets were fired off from the two guns as the two brothers dodged the forks of purple energy thrown their ways. The cover provided from the increasingly sand smothered city was eradicated by the blasts of purple and the brothers had to reload, not having scored any hits on their opponent.

Knifes crouched behind a wall, triggering his black gun and the casing slid off, the light inside causing his arm to morph and change, forming a gigantic black gun, feathers trailing from the Angel Arm. He stood up and launched a white blast at the purple shrouded figure, knocking him from his perch. The Angel Arms could reach him! He turned to find Vash, locating him by his golden hair, he linked eyes with his brother and nodded, Vash nodded back and activated his own Angel Arm.

Knifes reeled as a purple wave crashed into him, throwing him backwards into a house as a black blast hit the figure, a purple shield forming and buckling as the energy hit.

Vash retrieved him and the two of them fell to the floor to avoid another purple blast.

"You OK?" he asked, Knifes nodded,

"Yeah…lets hit him together"

The two stood up and formed the Angel Arms, two lances of energy shooting out at the figure, one black, one white, and blasted the dark figure backwards. The energy lances crashed into each other, mixing together into a yin-yang before dissipating.

"Did we get him?" Vash asked, walking forwards, only to be blasted backwards by purple energy as the figure rose from the ground, his black cloak torn, his hood down, exposing his face and mad green eyes below his white hair, sleeked right back along his head, a few licks of it falling in front of his face.

"Haaaaaa, haha, ha, ha, ha, haaa" he laughed his eyes glowing as he flung another wave of energy at the brothers

"Vash…merge the guns, we can merge the guns, that should get him" Knifes said, forming the Angel Arm on his left arm as Vash formed it on his right

The two of them stood side by side, their other hands reaching put to grasp each other, the two guns charging.

Too late Vash remembered his arm, his replacement arm; it wouldn't be able to channel the energy, it couldn't merge.

Too late

His arm exploded under the energy flowing over it and the Angel Arms, he fell away from Knifes, the huge amount of energy discharged mixing with the purple energy from the mad figure, ripping through the very fabric of the dimension, tearing into the three people, the angel arms gone and the two guns had slipped out of the dimension.

Vash felt extreme pain as his mind began to slide through the rip, his body being deconstructed by the energy of the rip. He could see Knifes writing on the floor, the figure had gone already, his cloak in a heap on the ground.

He surrendered himself to the rip, hoping Knifes would do the same, fighting it could cause severe mental anguish; they were too far into the rip to escape.

Vash had one final though before his consciousness was surrendered to the void, "Sorry…Meryl…"


	2. Chapter 2: Death

Typhoon of the Mind

Chapter by Firehedgehog

Chapter One: Death

Space… the final frontier, a place that defies description to the human mind. People watch star trek all the time, but there are too many unexplained things in this universe.

Some say space is dead, but that is wrong... very wrong.

Space is very much alive.

It was a possibility of infinite possibilities.

This possibility saw something: something that must not be lost.

'These souls are needed' was what it thought, or what other would have realized.

The universe reached down to the planets its beings called earth and searched for two souls that matched the soul energy… energy that would let them exist again.

And: found two. Yet it had to hurry… for the two souls were near death and soon would join the swirl of souls in heaven.

Yes… these souls would do… together these souls joined together would set things right set what right even the universe did not yet.

And: it began.

OoOoO

Everything hurt; that was what one three-year old Takeru knew. It felt as if someone had sliced his body in half and somehow made him stay alive, quite a gruesome thought for someone young.

As young as he was, he knew he was dying… it was only a matter of minutes.

His breath was hot and ragged in his chest, his breath brought hot stabs of pain every second.

"Nii-san," Takeru whispered through his pain, he remembered that when the earthquake had happened Yamato... or Matt as eh liked to be called had been beside him.

No answer came, but… in the end he didn't expect any.

As it was, it was a miracle that he was alive after a building collapsed on his brother and himself.

"Hey kid…" a voice said, it was an adult voice... yet a nice voice.

Takeru blinked but didn't see anything, maybe he was hearing things… maybe being so close to death did that to a kid.

"I want my momma," he whispered, tears slipping down his pale dirt covered face.

"Sorry kid, can't help you there... wish I could though," came the voice, it sounded sad and wistful this time.

"Where…?" he asked; coughing painfully.

Then… his eyes seem to focus on something, or truly his eyes unfocused in the world around him.

A ghostly like form seemed to be leaning above him, beyond spiked blond hair, sapphire eyes gazed at him behind a pair of sunglasses. A ragged trench coat seemed to float around him, obviously seeing better days long ago. Under it was some kind of suit, but its color alluded him.

"Nice to meet you kiddo," the man said smiling, Takeru smiled back.

"Are you an angel?' he asked. The man stared a moment before breaking out laughing.

"That's funny… I'm more a ghost, mind you if my friends heard you call me that they'd laugh," the man grinned, and the grin was so childish Takeru had to giggle though his pain.

"Oh… are you going to take me to heaven... even though your not an angel?" he asked the man frowned.

"Nah… I'm going to make sure you live," the man said.

"How...?" Takeru asked, the world seemed to be fading away.

"Look you have a choice… and its your choice kiddo, your body's going Takeru... and we've both been offered this. Share your body with my soul and my energy will heal you, other wise its goodbye," the man said.

"…" Takeru said.

"Don't worry, it will still be your body," the man said looking nervous.

"My brother…" Takeru whispered.

"Don't worry Takeru, he got his own offer… but if you accept you won't be able to remember this for a very long time," The man said.

"Do it…" Takeru said; the man nodded sadly.

"I wish there was another way," the man said and his body began to glow it felt so warm.

"Name..." Takeru managed to say.

"Vash… Vash the Stampede," the man said, then they were one... and darkness claimed him.

OoOoO

TK woke with a start; sweat covering his face and making his hair stick to his face.

"TK, are you alright?" Patamon asked his partner.

TK nodded, not trusting himself to speak. Soon Patamon fell back asleep, but TK continued to stay awake and stare at the ceiling.

At eleven years old he hadn't expected such a nightmare it had horrified him.

A dream of dying… blood, pain.

TK, couldn't help but think that something terrifying was going to happen soon.

He just didn't know what it was.

TBC


End file.
